


Let's Try This Again

by sweettears90



Series: All Grown Up [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Frosting, Sabine always knows, let's try this again shall we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: Following the embarrassing frosting incident, Adrien attempts to cheer Marinette up. With more frosting. And a zero percent chance that her parents will walk in on them again.





	Let's Try This Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a direct sequel to "You Got A Little Something Just..." And I'm not saying that this wouldn't stand on its own, but it would for sure make way more sense if you read that one first!

Marinette let out a growl of frustration and embarrassment as she flopped down on the sofa. “I’m never going to be able to face my parents again,” she said, her voice muffled since her face was pressed into a throw pillow.

“Come on, bugaboo,” Adrien said as he shuffled things around in the kitchen. Marinette briefly wondered what he was doing, but didn’t actually want to move to find out. “It’s not that bad. They’ve caught us in more compromising positions before. Do you remember that time in the pantry where-”

“Please,” Marinette said as she shot up. “Please. You promised that you’d never speak of that again.” She had a wild, haunted look in her eyes.

Adrien chuckled slightly to himself as he moved around in the kitchen. “Right, of course. I won’t mention it again.” He paused for a second in stirring something. “Actually, I don’t know why I brought it up in the first place. I sometimes have nightmares about the look your father gave me.” He shivered, and continued stirring.

Now it was Marinette’s turn to chuckle slightly. She rolled onto her side and hugged the throw pillow between her chest and her knees as she stared blankly at the black screen of their TV.

The remote lay a few feet away on the coffee table.

Marinette stretched out her hand as far as it would go, but the coffee table was just out of her reach.

She started to whine and grunt with complaint as she reached for it, unwilling to do more than just that.

“Hey lady, come here for a second, okay?” Adrien called from the kitchen.

With a frustrated sigh, Marinette stood and tossed the throw pillow back onto the sofa. She padded silently over to where Adrien was doing something at the kitchen counter. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her cheek against his muscular back and let out a heavy sigh.

“What’s for dinner?” she asked after a moment.

“Hm, haven’t decided yet,” Adrien said quietly.

“Huh? What do you mean you haven’t decided? What have you been doing since we got home?” she demanded of him as she pulled away from him.

Adrien turned around and smeared frosting over her nose.

Marinette gasped with mock horror before she smirked up at Adrien. In a heartbeat, their lips were locked together, their arms around one another. He pushed her up against the counter and began to fumble with the button on her pants. Marinette helped him to push them and her panties down a little, but then she spun around and braced herself against the counter.

“L-Like this,” she panted out.

Adrien smirked as he pulled his wallet out from his pocket and pulled a condom out from the billfold. He then undid his own pants just enough to pull his erection out, and rolled the condom over it. He kissed Marinette’s shoulder through her shirt as he slowly slid into her. Her head rolled back until it rested on his shoulder and she let out a throaty moan at the intimate contact.

He gathered her further into his arms in order to get deeper with his thrusts. She reached around in order to hold onto him, but a second later, she yelped out with surprise as he completely lifted her up in the air.

“A-Adrien!” she complained loudly. He put her down quickly, but in doing so, he pulled out of her pussy.

“Sorry,” he appologized with a smirk. “It’s just, I wanted to try what we’d started again. But, you know, without the chance of your parents coming back.” He picked up a piping bag that lay on the counter, filled with frosting that he’d made when they got home. He squeezed some out onto his finger, and smeared it along her jaw.

“You wanted to try it again, only you didn’t bother to make me a bag, too?” she asked with a pout.

Adrien held the bag out, and then squeezed some frosting out onto her hand. She was quick to smear her hand against Adrien’s cheek. He grimaced with disgust, but then laughed as Marinette leaned up and slowly ran her tongue up his cheek, through the frosting.

She quickly reached down and pulled the condom off from Adrien, and then tossed it into the trashcan at the end of the counter. She took the piping bag from him and slowly started to pipe the white frosting into little lines and flowers along his hard cock.

Then, she knelt down before him and slowly started to lick away the designs that she’d made. Adrien groaned and worked to pull the hair tie from her dark locks. Once he got it free, she shook her hair out of the French braid, and Adrien ran his fingers through it.

As she sucked his cock, making sure that every last trace of frosting was gone, she pulled her ballet flats off and pulled her pants and panties off the rest of the way.

“Mm, Mari, I’m going to give you some of my own frosting,” Adrien said after a while.

She pulled her mouth away from his cock, but left her hand still on it. And she just glared at him. “Out of all of the dumb-shit things that you’ve said, that one… really takes the cake.”

“Hah! You know you love it, because you just did it, too, bugaboo!” Adrien said with a wink.

Marinette put her other hand on his cock and slowly started to rub up and down until he came all over her. She sat back and slowly licked the cum off from her fingers, before she turned her attention to his dick and made sure that it was clean, too.

Adrien leaned down and offered Marinette a hand up. But once she was standing, Adrien picked her up and put her down on the counter. He pulled her shirt and bra off, which were discarded by the rest of her clothes. Then, he slowly started to make his own designs on her breasts.

His tongue was quick to follow and lapped up the designs that he’d just made. Once her breasts were cleaned, he pushed her thighs apart and started to make different designs on her inner legs. He went up near the hallow of her thighs, but then he stopped.

Adrien leaned down and slowly, tantalizingly began to lick up the frosting. Marinette started to squirm with anticipation, but Adrien put a hand over her knee. “Come on then. If you do that, then all of my hard work will be destroyed. I’ll have to start. All. Over. Again.” He punctuated the last three words with sharp jabs to her knee.

“Ugh, Adrien,” Marinette groaned out as he began to lick at her again. “Come on. You’re killing me here. All day, and the only thing that I could think of was your dick inside of me.”

“My dick was just inside of you!” Adrien said around a mouthful of frosting.

“Yes, but for like two seconds!” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Adrien slowly licked up the last bit of frosting on her right leg before he switched over and began to lick up the frosting on her left. He wasn’t going any faster or slower, but to Marinette, as the anticipation began to grow inside of her, it felt like he started to move slower and slower the closer he got to the top of the designs.

When he finally finished, after what seemed like hours to Marinette, but it was closer to about a minute or two, Adrien rubbed his nose against Marinette’s clit. She jumped a little at the contact, and then shuddered as he repeated the motion a few more times.

Her head fell back and almost clonked against the cabinets as he slowly started to lick and suck at her bundle of nerves. Her chest heaved, and she raked her hands through his hair a few times.

“A-Adri-” she choked out before she broke off and hummed with pleasure. Her hum quickly turned into a low gurgling sound as she shook with her orgasm.

Adrien pulled back from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Good good, you didn’t scream this time,” he said with a smirk. “The neighbors won’t complain this time.”

Marinette flushed with embarrassment. “As soon as we’re able to, we’re buying a house. I can’t stand to live so close to people. I hate having to muffle my pleasure!”

Adrien stood and stepped between her legs. He embraced her, and she quickly leaned into him, too. “I hate you having to muffle yourself, too, bugaboo,” he whispered before he offered her a sweet kiss.

He grabbed her by the back of her legs, and Marinette was quick to wrap them around his waist. He carried her through the living room/kitchen and into their bedroom, where he deposited her onto their bed. He knelt over her and stared down at her.

“Now then, here’s a real question for you: we’re both super sticky thanks to the frosting. So: sex first, and then shower? Or shower, sex, another shower?”

“I need you inside of me now, Agreste,” Marinette growled out as she reached for his shirt. “And you are wearing entirely too many clothes!”

* * *

Some time later, both of them lay entangled around one another, their skin still slightly damp from a recent shower. Marinette’s head rested on Adrien’s chest, her hair pillowed out around them.

A startling noise broke the silence, and jerked them both out of a half-slumber. “Huh? Who’s calling me?” Marinette said with a frown as she reached for her phone, which sat on the nightstand. “It’s my mom?”

“Maybe they just got another big order?” Adrien asked with a frown.

Marinette answered. “Hello?”

“I do hope that you remember to throughly disinfect the counter before you cook dinner,” Sabine said on the other end cheerfully.

“MAMAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sabine always knows. 
> 
> This wasn't proof-read, so if you spotted any errors, please let me know so that I can fix them!
> 
> And as always, if you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review to let me know!


End file.
